


Trust

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Conversations, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Hannibal suggest hypnotherapy as a therapy.  Will is not entirely sure he can give up control so easily."  “I just wish I could switch off sometimes, that these killers didn’t follow me into my dreams.”Hannibal leant slightly forward, “you let them follow you.  Have you given any more thought to my suggestion?”  Will grimaced slightly, he knew that Hannibal would bring this up again he had just hoped for some more preamble.   “Did you read the book I gave you?”Will quickly glanced to his bag where he knew the book still was, he had indeed looked at it and it had indeed made an impression on him. The idea of being led into a quiet peaceful stream was endlessly appealing to him, but giving over control like that he wasn't sure he could do it. Hypnotherapy being something akin to complete submission, it irked him. "





	Trust

Will was on time as always, slightly early actually as he entered Hannibal’s waiting area. He was punctual to a point of obsessiveness, something he was actually quite proud of. Must be the officer training and his cop father he absently thinks. It is a reflected quality he appreciates in Hannibal, who unfailingly opens the door at seven thirty sharp not a moment before and not a moment after. Will likes to arrive five minutes early and imagine Hannibal waiting for him in his office, watching the clock and not moving until the hand clicks to half past. It brings a wry smile to his face.

  
Hannibal opens the door at exactly half past with his usual greeting of “hello Will. Come in.”

  
Will enters and rather haphazardly throws his bag and coat down on the chaise. He then takes his usual seat as Hannibal elegantly sits down opposite him.

  
“How are you Will?” Hannibal’s tone is smooth as usual and he looks Will directly in the eye as he speaks.

  
Will sighs and rubs his face with his hands, “tired Doctor Lecter, tired.”

  
Hannibal has a pained expression on his face at hearing this, “still having trouble sleeping?”

  
Will looks at Hannibal now, his face a calm sea, his eyes are deep pools and Will finds him ethereal and transporting, as if he was listening to music. “Yes, not that I get much chance for sleep.”

  
“Jack keeping you busy.”

  
“Serial killers keeping me busy.” Will says this in a sardonic tone that Hannibal appreciates like a fine wine.

  
“Indeed,” Hannibal responds rather benignly, “how inconvenient for you.” Hannibal does not mean this in an accusatory way. Will realises this and smiles, Hannibal once again appreciates Will’s ability to be intuitive.

  
“I just wish I could switch off sometimes, that these killers didn’t follow me into my dreams.”

  
Hannibal leant slightly forward, “you let them follow you. Have you given any more thought to my suggestion?” Will grimaced slightly, he knew that Hannibal would bring this up again he had just hoped for some more preamble. “Did you read the book I gave you?”

  
Will quickly glanced to his bag where he knew the book still was, he had indeed looked at it and it had indeed made an impression on him. The idea of being led into a quiet peaceful stream was endlessly appealing to him, but giving over control like that he wasn't sure he could do it. Hypnotherapy being something akin to complete submission, it irked him.

"Yes." Will said in a rather forced noncommittal tone.

  
Hannibal raised an eyebrow and then quickly put it back in place. He leaned back in his chair, crossed his legs and kept his tone neutral. "Your thoughts?"

  
Will also leant back in his chair, hands gripped the sides, he breathed in a deep breath and looked at a spot just above Doctor Lecter's head. "What did you expect me to say?"

  
Deflection as usual from Will but Hannibal never withdrew from a challenge especially one as potentially rewarding as this. He interlinked his fingers over his knee and almost imperceptibly sighed. "I would imagine your resistance but also your intrigue. It is perhaps what I always hope for, to gain your interest." Ever since that first refusal, that first denial to find interest between them, it was a gauntlet to Hannibal, an irresistible provocation.

  
Will also thought back to their second meeting and how supportive Hannibal had been since, how In many ways Hannibal was the only person who understood what Will was feeling. "I admit to some intrigue."

  
"You may of course voice any concerns you may have." Hannibal regarded Will with a thinly veiled dare.

  
Will knew this and after a moment of thought decided to give in to the temptation offered to him. "My concern is about losing control. I feel as if I am slipping, as if the control I have is fragile as gossamer. To give that away too easily seems-" he paused and considered "foolhardy."

  
Hannibal almost imperceptibly smiled "its not above giving control over to me per say if that's what worries you it's about allowing yourself to let go."

  
"Is their a difference?" Will actually met Hannibal's eyes then and it took him off guard for a brief moment.

  
"Yes, I will not be gaining control, you will be relinquishing some control from yourself allowing your subconscious mind to help heal your conscious mind. You do all the work I am merely the guide."

  
"It still has the potential to cross a line." Will said this with as much conviction as he could muster it fell short of Hannibal's perceptive hearing.

  
"A line you must be willing to to cross. Do you not trust me?" This was asked with an honest amount of hopefulness that Will found caught him unawares.

  
"It's not you I distrust." Will looked away then embarrassment threatening to ruby his cheeks, Hannibal inwardly rejoiced at the thought. There it is, he thought, there it is.

  
"Oh?" A slight innocent tilt of the head.

  
Will pondered for a moment. He could just leave. These thoughts he'd been having could be left, avoided, disregarded. Yet somehow he knew they never could.

  
"I don't trust myself."

  
"How so?" The smirk was so close under the surface.

  
Will sighed, he stood up and began pacing the room.

  
"If u were to as you say relinquish control to you. If I were to allow my subconscious to be laid bare to you...I am unsure as to what would be released."

  
Hannibal watched him as he paced, fingers running over the ladder. "What would be released?"  
Will tuned suddenly and faced him "can we just be honest for a moment. With no immediate consequences. Just some straight talk."

  
"Of course." He was so close, so close Hannibal could feel it in the air.

  
"The tension," Will's voice was stronger than Hannibal expected, "between us."

  
"What about it?" Noncommittal as always.

  
Will sighed and looked a Hannibal with an expression of fond frustration. He moved closer and stood in front of him. Hannibal didn't dare move. Suddenly they had slipped out of whatever pattern they had been in and were unmoored or at least Hannibal was, Will seemed more sure of himself than Hannibal had ever seen him. Will put his hand out to Hannibal who suddenly felt so out of his depth like a drowned man being handed a lifeline he took the proffered hand and allowed himself to be pulled to standing.

  
Will smiled and Hannibal found he couldn't breathe.

  
"Explain to me now you would do it." Will asked with an expectant breathlessness that made Hannibal's stomach flip.

  
"You would close your eyes." Hannibal began and watched as Will closed his eyes, hands still entwined, "then I would count backwards from ten, focussing in your arms and legs feeling heavier and more relaxed."

  
Hannibal was beginning to wonder who was hypnotising who.

  
"Once I was completely relaxed and at your mercy, what would you do?" Will opened his eyes then, his other hand cupping Hannibal's face.

  
"What would you want me to do?" Hannibal met those eyes with a sudden irresistibly raw hopefulness that made Will moan.

"Kiss me." Will said and brushed his lips against Hannibal's.

  
Hannibal moved his over arm to encircle Will's waist pulling him closer, he kissed Will with a gleaming hope on his tongue. They both tasted entrapment and potential on each other's mouths as they swallowed moans of desperation and need.

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Trust [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454472) by [GhostGurlGamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGurlGamer/pseuds/GhostGurlGamer)




End file.
